su regreso
by juanadelatorre
Summary: en luna nueva , edward se fue dejando sola a bella y se supone que regresa , pero que pasaría si .. no ?


Capitulo 1 :

Ya han pasado 3 años desde que Edward se fue , si , ya no me da miedo decir su nombre , ya no tengo pesadillas en la noche, no escucho su voz en mi cabeza, hace tiempo que no me despierto gritando y , creo que por fin supere a EDWARD , Edward Cullen .

Pase días muy lindos con él, y jamás los olvidare, pero eso son ahora solo recuerdos, recuerdos que quizás, poco a poco se irán borrando de mi mente.

Todo esto se lo debo a Jacob, el me ayudo a olvidarlo, yo me encontraba sumamente deprimida, pero el siempre me hizo reír.

Yo siempre supe que le gustaba, pero siempre lo preferí como amigo, además tenía las esperanzas de que "ÉL", regresara algún día. Pero una vez que me di cuenta de que eso JAMÁS pasaría, decidí decirle que sí.

Ocurrió un día que fuimos al cine, vimos una película romántica, esa película me hizo pensar mucho.

Luego a la salida, el me pidió que sea su novia, yo sabía que él lo haría, ya que lo hacía cada vez que tenía la oportunidad de pedírmelo. Pero esta vez algo cambio, algo en mi me dijo que ya era hora de superar por completo a Edward y hacer mi vida, así que le dije que sí.

De todas las decisiones tontas e inmaduras que he tomado en mi vida, se que esta no es una de ellas, ya que aún no me arrepiento de haberla tomado.

Hoy decidí ir a la push para visitar a Jacob y a los demás, pero en el camino mi auto se descompuso, y siendo yo una inútil para repararlo, como ya estaba cerca decidí ir caminando.

FLASHBACK:

Recuerdo esa vez cuando yo estaba ahí, en el instituto, había llovido mucho y a causa de eso, un carro casi me atropella, pero no fue as ya que él, Edward, me salvo. En ese momento fue cuando descubrí que él tenía algo extraño, que él era un vampiro.

Me desperté en la camilla de emergencias del hospital , supuse que para variar , había tenido OTRO accidente , no recordaba nada , solo que empecé a caminar hacía la casa de Jacob y que luego ... Y que luego ... Un carro se acercó a mí a toda velocidad .- eso lo explica todo –

Más tarde llegó Jacob con un ramo de flores y me conto que mientras él estaba haciendo ejercicio cerca del bosque , me encontró herida , así que me trajo aquí , también me dijo que el doctor había dicho que solo me había fracturado la pierna izquierda así que mañana podría regresar a mi casa , pero tendría que quedarme en cama . Luego él se fue, ya que me dijo que tenía que arreglar un asunto con su padre.

Una vez ya sola, en ese oscuro cuarto del hospital, empecé a reflexionar sobre la relación entre lo que me había pasado y esos recuerdos que tuve mientras estaba inconsciente.

Quizás si Edward hubiera estado aquí no me hubiera pasado nada, no me hubiera pasado nada de TODAS las cosas horribles que me han pasado en estos últimos tres años, no hubiera pasado con depresión seis largos y desperdiciados meces de mi vida, no hubiera tenido tantas discusiones con mi padre, ni con mis amigos, no hubiera pasado tantas noches en vela sintiendo ese vacío en mi corazón y tratando de no pensar en el.

Toda esa clase de pensamientos que trajeron algunas lágrimas vinieron a mi cabeza hasta que entre estos me quedé dormida.

Llego Charlie, me despertó y me pregunto que como estaba, luego fuimos a la casa, en el auto no hablamos nada, hubo un gran silencio, cosa que permitió que esos pensamientos regresen a mí, en poco tiempo me vi envuelta en la nostalgia, pero trate de que ni Jacob ni mi padre, Charlie, lo notaran. Ya que sentí como si hubiera retrocedido a esos oscuros seis meses de mi vida en que ni un momento me pude olvidar de Edward.

Y a habían pasado tres días desde mi accidente pero como el doctor insistió que continúe en cama, me encontraba leyendo un libro de Shakespeare.

En eso escuche un ruido en mi ventana, imagine que sería una planta que había chocado contra mi ventana a causa del viento, pero no me tome mucho tiempo para notar que no había sido eso.

De la nada, como si nada hubiera pasado en estos años, EDWARD entró por mi ventana como antes lo solía hacer. Yo me quede sin saber que decir, creo que ni siquiera parpadeé ni respire durante 3 minutos. EL se acercó y con sus enormes brazos me abrazó, me dijo que lo sentí mucho, que sentí mucho a verse ido , y haberme dejado aquí , sola .


End file.
